conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Elberl
The Republic of Elberl (Elbish: Gerrenays Elberl) is a located in the apart of the . An , Elberl is surrounded to the east, north, west, and south by the North Atlantic, and to the northwest by the . The island of Elberl is considered to be apart of , although its history is more closely linked to the Biritsh Isles than that of Continental Europe. With of population of about 3,856,000 as of 2014, Elberl is the world's 130th largest nation in that respect. The nation has a land area of 19,856 square kilometres, it is the world's 155th largest nation by land area. Elberl is a with a Parliament. The National Assembly is the lower house of the Parliament, which is composed of popularly elected Members of Assembly who come from the various districts of the nation. The Committee is the upper house of the Parliament for which each member is elected by the nation as a whole for the various positions within the Committee. The National Assembly has the responsibility of creating, amending, and removing laws in accordance with the will of the people, while the Committee, with specialized seats for various administrative positions within government, is responsible for the institution of these laws and the enforcement of policies approved by the National Assembly. This process is overseen by the popularly elected Upper Court, which insures that the process and policies of the Parliament are just according to the Constitution. This system of government, in which a single embodiment of authority is absent, is considered to be a hallmark of Elblish republicanism, and was heavily inspired by the early government of the , which in turn inspired the Elbish Revolution in 1794. The government was created by the Declaration of Tilbet on 9 January 1794, in which the people of Elberl declared their independence from the and founded the republic. The first human inhabitants of Elberl arrived about 29,000 years ago, however, the modern Celtic peoples of the nation arrived around the year 600 AD, with the Welsh Migrations because of conflicts between the native Welsh and migrant Anglo-Saxon kingdoms on . Originally divided into three separate kingdoms - Garreldu, Drayggwerin, and Caygward - Elberl was united into a single kingdom when the English invaded and annexed the island in 1605 under in order to help consolidate his power. As a direct result of the and the , British power over Elberl was greatly reduced by the time of the beginning of the 18th century, and the tarnished relationship between the unified Elbish House of Afallcayd and the people of the nation would eventually lead to the Coronstof Revolt in 1743. The island was in dismay by the coronation of in 1760, who ordered the Proclamation of the Elbish Peace in 1764. While he was able to keep sentiments at bay for about 20 more years, in 1783, the signified the defeat of the British Empire in one of its colonies, greatly inspiring many movements across the island. With the beginning of the in 1789, the Elbish peoples became much more hostile towards continued English rule, culminating in the Declaration of Tillbet in 1794 and signifying the start of the Elbish Revolution. After a short war of independence with the support of the French Republic, Elberl was granted full sovereignty in the Treaty of Brest and the modern Republic was established. Elberl would be occupied by the British in 1812 as a result of a British intention to keep the foreign supporters of France at bay during the , but with the final defeat of Napoleon in 1815, the British forces left the island. Relations between Elberl and the United Kingdom were reconciled with the Treaty of Cardiff in 1843, which saw the formation of a strong bond between both nations. would bring about a great amount of prosperity to the nation, with Elberl being the production centre for more than 10% of Europe's wool and wool textile supplies, along as a major trading centre for cotton cloths and coffee from South America into Europe. In 1914, Elberl joined the United Kingdom with a declaration of war against the , citing the sinking of several trading vessels in the North Atlantic Ocean and the Celtic Sea. The nation would simply send troops to the , and no major engagements were made against the territory of the nation during the war. At the cost of relations with the United Kingdom, Elberl was a major supporter of , nearly leading to direct intervention in the war. The hit the country with a profound effect on its economy, unemployment and homelessness raised to never before seen levels in urban areas. Coupled with the Famine of 1931, the period marked a significant low point in Elbish history. The would revitalise the nation's economy through the employment of thousands of soldiers and the necessity of industrial growth to provide for the war effort. While Elberl was never itself invaded by the Germans, plans were made against it along with the United Kingdom, and the threat of this restored British relations once again and saw the rebirth of the Elbish economy. The nation remained officially neutral in the , although it was generally sided with the Western . Elberl joined the with its establishment in 1993 along with the in 2002. Only relatively effected by the in 2008, Elberl remains a strong economy in Europe albeit its small size. The economy of Elberl is and , with a diverse set of industries making it one of Europe's most relatively successful economies. Government policies aimed at sustainable growth and development, green urbanisation, and environmental issues have placed a high significance in the development of one of the world's cleanest nations, with less carbon emissions per capita than most other developed nations. A strong social support for these environmentalist policies have sprouted the growth of urban gardens, renewable energy sources, and the lasting idea of an Elbish Eden. It is because of this widespread push for environmentalism in the past three decades that have led to Elberl being declared one of the world's most environmentally friendly nations and a world leader in the development of green technologies. The idyllic nature of the economy is represented in a wholly organic policy towards agriculture, with production being high in quality but only moderate in quantity. Almost a quarter of the nation's economy is devoted to organic agriculture and the production of , , , , , , , , , and . Because of government limitations on the production of meat and poultry, the most established proteins in production in Elberl are and . As most is now automated, it represents only a small portion of the workforce, but despite this, the manufacturing of , , , and makes up a significant part of the economy. Elberl is the largest producer of in Europe, with the vast majority of these components being produced by Cayllett Incorporated. The tertiary sector represents the largest portion of the economy, with many people being employed in the fields of digital technologies, service specialisations, , , and . Elberl has a high standard of living and a moderate cost of living. As a member of the Eurozone, the nation is attached to one of the most stable and most valuable currencies in the world, making financial security in the nation some of the best in the world. Education is public in Elberl, with an above average public education system and most of the top ranking universities in the country being paid for by the state. Health is also of above average standards in Elberl, with the healthcare system of the nation being quick, efficient, free for citizens, and universal. Economic and personal freedoms rank highly in the country, and the people were rated to be some of the friendliest and most tolerant people in the world. Elberl maintains good international relations with most other Western nations, with some of its strongest alliances being held with the , , , , and . The people of Elberl are extremely critical of autocracy and the notion that popular sovereignty means nothing to some governments, and as a result, the most favourable stance that the people of Elberl find their government to hold is outspokenly antagonistic of autocratic or tyrannical countries. In this regards, relations have been historically poor with and , so much as to an embargo being imposed on these countries during the . While the embargo has been lifted since then and relations can now be considered mediocre, the people of the nation still find the status of some governments to be unfavourable, but respect the sovereignty of these nations to exist. Elberl is a member of the , the , the , the , the , and the Celtic League. Category:Nations Category:Elberl